Hotel California - Recap of Part II
by RedtoBlue
Summary: Chapter-by-chapter recap of Part II


**Chapter-by-Chapter Recap of Part II**

**C**hps 1 and 2: Ennis's diary where we finally learn his thoughts and views about Jack, about Ennis's childhood and what 'Jack from Calif.' means for him. Cover the period from the moment he first met Jack till after the episode when Jack called him home and Lara picked up the phone.

Chp.3: Jack is brooding after he called Ennis and Lara answered. He believes that it has been the pair is with the KGB, it has been a setup all the while and he's fallen for it. As Jack has returned from an ops run, Lara calls and invites him to her birthday party in two days.

Chp.4: as Jack shows up at work and is shocked to learn that the news is flooded with the story about the high ranking KGB officer, Gubchenko, who defected in Rome a month earlier and whose identity is now revealed to the press. Later, the Moscow Station chief, Nurimbekoff, tells Jack that he needs to step up his effort in developing his relationship with Ennis and Prof. Volkonsky to find out about the Prof.'s original nuclear winter study. Nurimbekoff indicated that the information on this original study is coming from the defector.

Chp.5: Lara's birthday at a fancy Moscow restaurant. Jack accidentally finds out what Lara was doing at Ennis's place when he called him. He invites Ennis and his friends to his place for an American dinner. Lara tries to seduce Jack.

Chp.6: Jack calls Ennis to apologize for not calling him for over a month after the trip to the Russian countryside, where they had sex and Ennis took him to the cornflower field. Later, they went to the movies and told each other about their childhoods.

Chp.7: Jack hosts Ennis and his friends at his place for a ribs and burger dinner and to watch LiveAid tapes he'd obtained for them. As he sees the Russians off, he slips a scrap of paper in Ennis's back pocket saying he will call him the next day.

Chp.8: Jack and Ennis meet up at Izmailovsky Park. Jack diverts their conversation to the subject of nuclear winter theory and learns that Ennis is not a huge supporter of it. Ennis tries to explain why. They divert from the main alley and find themselves kissing. When some mushroom pickers almost stumble on them, Ennis suggests that they go to his place. Jack is hesitant but agrees—one of his tasks is recruiting Ennis through seduction anyway. Alternatively, he is to let himself to be trapped by the KGB to become a double spy. Once at Ennis's place, they go at each other from the door.

Chp.9: Once in bed, Jack insists on using a condom. He tells Ennis about AIDs and that they shouldn't have had sex without a condom back in the countryside. This is all new for Ennis, but he does as Jack says. Afterwards, Ennis insists on driving Jack home. Jack tells him that they should be extremely careful. When Ennis understands that Jack suspects he might be a KGB trap, he tells Jack about his childhood fantasy friend 'Jack from Calif.' and what Jack means to him.

Chp.10: Ennis's diary: he collects information about NWT for Jack as he said he was interested to learn more about it; talks about what he's learned about AIDs in the local press; how he tries to reason with himself when Lara tells him that she's going out with Jack. Enthused by Jack's encouragement, Ennis decides to spend more time on playing with his band, Wings, and participate in the semi-official rock festival in Leningrad.

Chp.11: the scandalous leak about Gubchenko continues to be highlighted by the press. Ennis invites Jack to his place for the farewell lunch with the team of Berkeley scientists, for whom Jack is the coordinator. He says he needs to talk to Jack about his grandfather's original NW work too. Jack discusses with his bosses what he should tell Ennis about where he heard about the original NW work from.

Chp.12: Lunch at Prof. Volkonsky's place. Jack meets with Vera Mikhailovna, Ennis's mother, for the first time. During the lunch Soviet and American scientists discuss the role of nuclear weapons in the world history. Afterwards Jack feels that the conversation wasn't accidental and Prof. V wanted to convey something through his philosophical ramblings about nuclear weapons.

Chp.13: Ennis's mother fell on the street and was hospitalized. Jack visits her with Lara and Anya and manages to warm her up toward him a little. He talks on the phone with Ennis and tells him they must be very careful and that he, Jack, needs to play the part of Lara's boyfriend in order to be able to see Ennis safely. He tells Ennis that his mother may know about him being gay, but Ennis is convinced she doesn't.

Chp.14: Joe Cohen summons Jack to Munich for a debriefing. Jack meets with Ennis before his trip. He tells Ennis that his grandfather might have been cooperating with the organs. He also tells Ennis that both of them need to date girls if they want to continue seeing each other openly as friends. Ennis tells Jack that his family knows about his childhood fantasy friend Jack from Calif. and that they may think that Ennis considers Jack as his imaginary friend in flesh. He also tells Jack that he wants to drop everything and concentrate on playing music and that his band is planning to take part in a rock festival in Leningrad.

Chp.15: Jack meets with Joe (traveling as Randall Malone) in Munich. After dinner, they go to Joe's room for a quick chat and decide that they will drive to the US Army Garrison in Garmish for the debriefing the following morning. When Jack refused Joe's advances, giving the excuse that William Osbourne had been hinting at their relationship, Joe admits that William was part of the team who came up with 'seawater' type of ops. Jack blows up, accusing Joe of having been using him. He is furious and almost rapes Joe, then is immediately sorry for his action.

Chp.16: After the debrief about Jack's development of the relationship with Ennis, Joe tells him that he will soon be seconded to East Berlin Station for a month or two for a special ops there. Jack thinks of Ennis and admits to himself that he might be more than Jack's friend—for now.

Chp. 17: Ennis's diary: he rambles about his grandfather, that he might have cooperated with the organs to be able to protect his family; about the new rock music piece he has written call 'Nuclear Twilight'; about his mother and Anya's father who had been in love with her since the student days; about childhood friend Anya and his decision to date her if this will make his meetings with Jack safer, that he will do anything for Jack.

Chp. 18: After a visit to Ennis's place Jack realizes that he might never feel with anybody else what he feels when he is with Ennis. Ennis invites Jack to meet the New Year with his family and friends. During the night, he catches Jack in the bathroom and whispers ILY to him. This unhinges Jack completely.

Chp. 19: Ennis's diary: he is devastated because Jack has disappeared and Ennis suspects that he might have ruined their friendship with his admission. Jack: in the meantime Jack is confused and leaves for East Germany without notifying Ennis. In EG he is supposed to assess a Stasi target and also provide a cover for the chief of station, Lorenza Neumann, whom the KGB has tried to blackmail for allegedly being a lesbian. On a side trip to Dresden, Jack 'accidentally' runs into a Soviet diplomat called Volodya twice.

Chp. 20: Jack returns to Moscow and comes to Ennis's place. He is mortified to discover that Ennis still keeps a diary. But Ennis assures him that he burns the pages as soon as he finishes writing and admits that he does it because he wants to talk to Jack sometimes. They end up in bed; Jack says it's his birthday and he wants to 'make love' to Ennis.

Chp. 21: Ennis's diary: he has written a song for Jack as a birthday present and is determined to sing it at the rock festival. But when he practices the song with his band, Seva believes that the song is written for a blue-eyed girl Ennis saw home on a few occasions. He is furious that Ennis is cheating on Anya and walks out on the band. Meanwhile, the US Embassy in Moscow tightens it security following the spy dust scandal.

Chp. 22: Jack meets Lara at a reception in the Palace of Congress. She tells him that Ennis and Seva have fallen out over Anya. Jack feels guilty as he advised Ennis to date Anya. The next day Jack participates in the Moscow Station op where he is designated to run William's car all around town taking flowers and presents to his contacts on Women's Day. He runs into Viktor Karelin who gives Jack a strange look when Jack mentions that Ennis is a friend. Jack promises Ennis he'll come to Leningrad for his performance at the rock festival.

Chp. 23: When Jack comes to the Embassy the next day, he learns that William was arrested by the KGB on the ops run. The Station spreads the rumor that he was caught by the KGB while having an affair with a local woman. Jack meets with Ennis and tells him this version of events to counter the Soviet news. He tells Ennis they have to limit their meetings as a result of this event.

Chp. 24.: Ennis's diary: he misses Jack because their meetings are rarer; he wishes he could join his grandfather on the trip to America which Jack coordinates; friends seem to avoid him, Grisha tells him better not to meet with Jack now that their exchange program with Berkeley is completed. Jack comes to Ennis's place. As they make out on the couch Prof V. calls Ennis. He needs Jack's home number to let him know that he is not going to America the following day. When Jack presses for details, Ennis admits that there was an accident at a nuclear plant at Chernobyl and his grandfather has been summoned there.

Chp. 25: Ennis tells Jack about his grandfather and explains his connection to Soviet nuclear power plants. Jack calls Dep. Chief of Station Mark Morris and reports the Chernobyl accident to him. Jack meets Ennis before his departure to the US and promises to be back just in time for Ennis's concert in Leningrad.

Chp. 26: Jack returns to the HQ to learn that while he was en route another case officer has been roll-up in Moscow and later learns that it was Mark Morris. He meets with a rookie c/o named LaShawn Malone and they strike up a friendship. Jack is told to take a polygraph test compulsory for all c/os returning from the field. He asks Joe Cohen for help and tells him that he will have to reveal Joe's super-secret 'seawater' op if he is to take polygraph. Jack shows up for his test, and finds it cancelled at the very last minute.

Chp. 27: Ennis's diary: mostly the records of the developments at Chernobyl from the Soviet press.

Chp. 28: In DC, Jack reads about Chernobyl too. He comes across an ad about a ranch on sale in VA and drives there on impulse. It looks to Jack like his dream ranch. Upon return to DC he calls his father, only to be told not to call again ever. He returns to the VA ranch, but finds it sold. Jack takes it as a bad omen. Before leaving to return to Moscow Jack buys a cowboy hat and an Eagles vinyl disc for Ennis.

Chp. 29: Ennis's diary: as the magnitude of the Chernobyl disaster continues to unfold, Ennis changes his mind about dropping out of the uni to become a musician and decides to continue his studies and contribute to his country. Jack returns to Moscow in time for Ennis's concert and for a minor op run in Leningrad. At the festival he meets with Ennis's new friends from Soviet underground rock scene, incl. an American singer called Joanna. Wings' performance is met with enthusiasm by the audience. He also sings 'Jack's song'.

Chp 30. Jack makes his ops run with Lara accompanying him. She admits that she is worried about Karelin, who doesn't bother to be discreet about him being gay. She is obviously in love with the man. She also tells Jack that Viktor once mentioned that Jack could be gay too. To prove them wrong, Jack kisses Lara. It happens to be near the place where the rockers have gathered after the concert and Ennis sees them. He is distraught. When Ennis sneaks out from the gathering for a smoke, Jack follows him and they fight, then Ennis kisses Jack. Only to be spied upon by someone.

Chp. 31: The 'someone' is Lara. She is totally drunk and passes out. Jack and Ennis take her to a friends' apt where she stays. Jack tells Ennis about what he has heard from Lara about Karelin and that they suspect he's gay. Ennis tries to reassure him saying she will not remember anything the next day. They make love in the bathroom while Lara is oblivious in the bedroom.

Chp. 32: After Ennis has told him he would continue studying to be useful for his people, Jack thinks he needs to sort out his life too and that maybe he should marry LaShawn for convenience. At a press gathering event on board of a cruise ship on Moskva River, Mike Demidoff, Amanda's ex-husband, asks Jack to help to take an envelope to the security officer at the US Embassy, claiming he doesn't know who left it on his desk and what is inside. Joanna calls Jack and asks for help at the Embassy: she wants to marry a Russian rocker but missing some required paperwork. She mentions Karelin's death, presumably because of the pressure he was getting because he refused to be covert about him being gay. Jack thinks immediately of Ennis and also of Lara.

Chp. 33: Jack has a debriefing with Joe in Frankfurt. He says he is planning to marry LaShawn. Joe is noncommittal about the idea, says he will come back to him on it. During the flight back to Moscow, Jack reads a news article about the FBI's arrest of a Soviet official at the UN, Zavarkov, who was developing an agent since the target was a student and then became a specialist at a defense industry company. Jack relates this episode to him and Ennis. On a Saturday night, Jack receives a call from the security officer, Don Steward, asking him to come to the Embassy immediately.

Chp. 34: Upon arrival to the Embassy Jack meets Amanda, who arrived the previous week for Karelin's wake and the staging of one of his controversial shows in which Lara is the leading lady. Amanda tells Jack that she has just witnessed her ex-husband's kidnapping. Jack asks her to wait for him at the cafeteria. Upstairs, Ambassador Hart, Nurimbekoff and Don, also tell Jack that Mike has been arrested by the KGB and ask him to recount the episode on the river cruise. Jack takes Amanda to Mike's place to collect her belongings, then shoots off to see Ennis. He tells Ennis about Mike and Amanda and that the Western journalists consider Mike's arrest as retaliation for the arrest of Zavarkov in New York. An American-Soviet news war breaks out and everybody holds their breaths following the negotiations between the 2 superpowers about the fate of the arrested Demidoff and Zavarkov.

Chp. 35: Ennis's diary: he is admitted to the research lab in Dubna. Ennis has been thinking about all the recent spy cases and comes to realization that Jack might be a spy too. Jack: after Demodoff and Zavarkof are 'exchanged', the diplomatic war between the US and SU continues. After several rounds of expulsions of each other's diplomats, the Soviets pull all 260 Soviet staff from the American Embassy in Moscow. In the last round of expulsions, Jack finds his name on the list. He goes to say goodbye to Ennis, who asks him if he is a spy. Jack admits he is and Ennis hits him, but in the end Ennis says that it changes nothing for him. Back in his apartment, Jack finally admits to himself that Ennis has changed everything in his life.


End file.
